warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Warriors Characters Wiki talk:Project Security/Archive 1
Brineminnow's case I bring User:Brineminnow to the court. He is accused (by me) of calling me, Sparrow, and Clover blind, rude, mean and cold. He also mentioned we were cyberbulling Eveningswift. He is accusing me of banning Evening, and asks me why I am so mean and rude to his friends. User talk:Bracken- User talk:Hawkfire98 are some of my proof. Mossflight, do you agree? HawkfireTalk! 23:22, November 6, 2009 (UTC) * I have checked the evidence on User talk:Bracken- and User talk:Hawkfire98. I decide that a trial shall take place against User:Brineminnow. Hawkfire will lead the case against Brineminnow, as she is the accuser. Hawkfire, work your case. And Brineminnow, try to defend it. Mossflight 23:46, November 6, 2009 (UTC) I would like to take this opportunity to explain what exactly happened between Brineminnow, Eveningswift, Hawkfire, Cloverfang, and I. On October 17 or 18 (I think), Eveningswift made a disrespectful comment and was temporarily banned. On October 21, Brineminnow asked me why she was banned. I calmly explained and Brineminnow continued to be rude and disrespectful, going so far as to backstab us and even try to turn other users against us. Now, as for the comments on my talk page that Brineminnow claimed were being mean to Eveningswift, those weren't cyberbullying. I must say, it was snoopy of Brineminnow to read my messages; they weren't meant for him, so he shouldn't have read them. Hawkfire and I were just chatting. We never cyberbullied anyone, nor did Peacesong - if you look at Warriors Characters Wiki talk:Improvement Art, he also accused Peacesong of cyberbullying. Very sincerily, Sparrowsong 00:17, November 7, 2009 (UTC) *P.S. What will we do if Brineminnow doesn't show up? *Sparrowsong is correct. I will ask Brineminnow to come to court, and see if the jury and judge agrees, then decide his punishment. HawkfireTalk! 00:20, November 7, 2009 (UTC) *Just to let you guys know, I'll try to be on on November 8, but I might not be able to make it. Sparrowsong 00:46, November 7, 2009 (UTC) *Does the entire jury go to this court, or just a few of members of the jury? --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Enter at risk']] 01:03, November 7, 2009 (UTC) *I think it's just whoever is able to come. But we should probably have at least 2-3 people come *pokes the safety tips*. Sparrowsong 01:05, November 7, 2009 (UTC) *Is there a specific time when this court will take place on November 8th? --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Enter at risk']] 01:28, November 7, 2009 (UTC) *I do not know. Moss? Sparrowsong 01:31, November 7, 2009 (UTC) *Ok, let me clear it up: **I don't think the date should be on the 8th. Maybe the 9th or the 10th. After I find out how to get an irc. Specific time... I don't know what times are best for everyone. Why don't you guys leave what time is best for you 9:00 a.m. CST (central time) 11, November. (Note I will take the accusers time into thought first) **Attendace, for something like this, I would say around 4-5. If you would like to be they're Personally, then put your sig down in the signup section. **If Brineminnow doesnt show up, we continue the case, or if someone would like to speak for him (doubtly), they can represent him. It would be like this: Hawkfire gives her statements, and if Brineminnow or a representative doesn't show up, they dont get a chance. **Sorry Sparrowsong, I didn't know another word for that. Mossflight 04:44, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :I'm can't be on where on sundays so.:( but if Brineminnow is blocked I think it should not be for to long it's not like he/she was that bad like you meen it's not like...you know I can't say it. Brambleclaw14 Talk 09:04, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Agreed. I'm open on any day except Tuesday, Wedensday, and Thursday. HawkfireTalk! 17:41, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I think he should be banned for 3-6 months. And I'd also like to add that Cloverfang didn't really have anything to do with the whole Eveningswift thing. That's right - Brineminnow ONLY attacked her because she's a friend and fellow admin of Hawkfire and I. I still can't believe it. Sparrowsong 17:45, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Um, I read the WCW Art thing, and I think that EVeningswift was trying to say that Peacesong was Sparkheart and that she was just creating that new user to make her look bad... that's mean. And what happens if Brineminnow doesn't show up? Faithlark 18:11, November 7, 2009 (UTC) If Brine doesn't show up, he won't get a chance to defend himself and we'll decide his punishment without him. Sparrowsong 18:22, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Sounds good. When's the trial? I'll try to be there. SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 18:54, November 7 2009 (UTC) I don't think we've decided on the time yet. And just so you guys know, if it's on Monday, I probably won't be able to make it. Sparrowsong 19:59, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Yeah me either Sparrow. I heard through the grapevine that it was tomorrow at 9am est but I wasn't sure. SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 19:25, November 7 2009 (UTC) I also have reasons to believe that Brineminnow is a sockpuppet. According to a checkuser, he has the same IP address as someone who was banned a while ago. I know that this doesn't automatically mean that he's a sockpuppet, but I'm sure I'm not the only one who's been suspicious about that. Sparrowsong 22:36, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :I think that if someone is a sockpuppet but they don't vote it should be ok, but if they use both sockpuppets to win a vote that bad? Brambleclaw14 Talk 09:27, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Nice investigation Sparrow! Sounds pretty convincing to me! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 14:40, November 11 2009 (UTC) Yes, very nice work Sparrowsong. SO he has 2 charges against him: Snooping, and Sockpuppeting. This does mean you have to be there Sparrowsong. You've presented evidence, now you have to present it infront of the jury in the irc. Mossflight 17:20, November 11, 2009 (UTC) I know I haven't officially joined yet (I just requested), but I thought I should say (unless someone already has, which I don't think they did) I was on Echomist's talk page, and he said the same darn thing!! See: User Talk:Echomist. Thanks, Clover 22:27, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Wow Sparrow I'm really impressed! He is a sockpuppet, eh? Show me the evidence, Sparrow, please. I believe you, I just want to see it myself. HawkfireTalk! 00:25, November 12, 2009 I'm signing up... make it this Saturday, kind of early-ish... :) 4 the 4est! 00:40, November 12, 2009 (UTC) If you ask me this is going slow why not make a sort of vote make a page or bit on this page with all the days of the week, all the users doing it say what day they can do it on by puting on the bit for lets say monday at 5:30 PM (We would have to think of what time thing it would be) so it would loo like this. I live in Canada. And I'm in mountain time. Sparrowsong 19:44, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Oh, and I'm going to give Brineminnow one last chance to defend himself before we do the trial without him. I'll be right back. Sparrowsong 19:44, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Monday *12:15 AM User:Brambleclaw24. or some thing like that, say what you think of this. Brambleclaw14 Talk 17:29, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Monday-Friday (3:00 p.m.-7:00 p.m. Western Time) Yes, this is what I've been trying to get people to do. Also, don't forget the time zones. (If your not in the USA, just say what time and what country your in.) Mossflight 18:33, November 14, 2009 (UTC) What if we can't know any specific times we'll be on? I just get on whenever I can, I never know any exact times I can get on, but I think I can get on at the following times. Saturday (6:30 p.m - 10:30 p.pm Eastern Time) Sunday (7:00 p.m. - 9:30 p.m. Eastern Time) Friday (8:30 p.m. - 10:00 p.pm Eastern Time) Or something along those lines. But as I said, I can never know any definite times during the day, but any time in the night on the weekends should be about fine, except for Saturday evenings and Friday nights, sometimes. Sorry, I know this doesn't help much. --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Enter']] 22:55, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Um, sorry to just come out randomly like this, but if the IP was banned, how does the user come back if they're blocked? [[User:Faithlark|'Faithlark']]Talk :) 22:23, November 18, 2009 (UTC) OK, I did some research on "IP addresses" and it said that "sometimes, if the computer is the same model, it might have the same IP adress as another. IP addresses can change over time. (and some noncoherent things like "if the standardized spider is fixed to the computer, all connected will function like so, and with the same IP. Some places have WiFi that go so far that it can extend towards states and have the same IP adress if connected.")" [[User:Faithlark|'Faithlark']]Talk :) 22:26, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Monday Tuesday Wednesday' Thursday Friday Saturday Sunday _______________________________________________ put in what time you can do it in the bits. Hope I'm not over doing this, It's just I think this is the best way If you don't think so say :). Brambleclaw14 Talk 15:25, November 20, 2009 (UTC) This is getting nowhere. I was wrong to put it on an IRC. We are gonna put the trial here. i am archiving these discussions. Mossflight 19:32, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Sign-ups If you would like to be at this case personally, then leave your sig here: Mandatory: 1.Mossflight 2. HawkfireTalk! * I may or may not be able to come. And, no offense, but I honestly don't think we need a whole new IRC for the Project. Couldn't we just use talk pages or the Warriors Wiki's IRC or something? Sparrowsong 05:06, November 7, 2009 (UTC) * Oh, I completely forgot about the warriors wiki irc! We can use that if we cant get an irc for the wiki. And what i meant was that I was trying to figure out how to get an IRC for the WHOLE wiki. Its kinda stupid to have an irc for a whole project (no offense PCA). Mossflight 17:38, November 7, 2009 (UTC) *I think GB knows how to make a IRC. if we can do it on Monday thats good for me. also i'm in the UK so the time thing...:/ Brambleclaw14 Talk 17:54, November 7, 2009 (UTC) *Yeah, if it's 9:00Am (EST) on November 8 2009, I'll be there. If not, let me know. SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 18:56, November 7 2009 (UTC) *Ok the trial will take place at the Warriors wik IRC. The time...If its 9:00 am on eastern time, then i cant get on. Cause I could not for the life of me get up at 6:00 am. Anytime in the afternoon (After 2:40) Mon-Fri is good for me. So if Hawkey can't cet on Tue-Thurs then it will take place on a Monday or Friday. Ok hers an idea, under my post put your best date and time (Include what time zone). And one that's done I will see which time is more convenient. Mossflight 21:33, November 7, 2009 (UTC) *Monday evening is a possibility, but I don't know if I'd be able to get on or not, and Friday is definitely not a good time. Maybe sometime tomorrow afternoon? (Also, I can't make any promises because I never know when my parents will decide to go anywhere, but I hope to be able to get on.) --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Enter at risk']] 21:55, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I am not sure. I have a limited access to the computer, since the one I usually go on is broken, and the one I'm using now, I can only use if I ask, since my parents use this a lot. ....Hmm...I'll think about it--[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 23:42, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ...Can someone explain the IRC to me? And maybe we should have our own IRC channel, since our wiki is clearly not part of Warriors Wiki, right? Anyway, I think I can get on tomorrow at 3:00 - 5:00 PM (EST), but I can't get on my com on weekdays, 'cuz of homework. How about Sunday night? --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 02:53, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :It's my birthday XD I think if we use the Warriors Wiki IRC we would be blocked or something like that :/ also I'm not coming to this one i think. Brambleclaw14 Talk 11:54, November 8, 2009 (UTC) *Uh just wondering if the trial already took place because nobody really decided anything. Anytime today-Fri after 4 is good for me and anytime on Sat is good. But if it already took place, then never mind. SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 14:37, November 11 2009 (UTC) *We haven't done the case yet. NOw what were basically trying to decide is When, Where it will take place. Like I said anytime (Except this Sat. and Sun.) is good for me. So the jury, you guys come up with a t ime your all comfortable with, and we'll be good to go. Mossflight 17:17, November 11, 2009 (UTC) I would like it to be on Saturday. 4 the 4est! 00:41, November 12, 2009 (UTC) *I can't come on tomorrow, 10 a.m.-4 p.m. central-time, because there will be a singing, or on Sunday 10 a.m.-2 p.m. central time, because of church. Anytime next week'll probably work for me, except for November 16, 6 a.m.-5 p.m. central time, because of a basketball game. Clover 00:16, November 14, 2009 (UTC) *Okay, change. 1 a.m.-5 p.m. or 6 a.m. for me today. Central time. Sorry! Clover 17:54, November 14, 2009 (UTC) *Tomorrow won't work for me at all. I'll be glued to my TV with New Super Mario Bros. Wii. I'm sorry, but haven't we been trying to decide when this will be at for at least a week now? In my opinion, it seems that for now, until we can decide a good time for meetings to take place, we should talk about this on talk pages, so we can get this case solved even if we can't find a good time to meet for now. I know you're tired of my opinions now, but shouldn't we at least solve the case even if we can't find a good time to meet all at once? --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Enter']] 22:46, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Ignore that, I hadn't read above under Brineminnow's Case, just this part. I put what times I could be on up above under Brineminnow's Case, instead of here at Sign-Ups. --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Enter']] 22:57, November 14, 2009 (UTC) This is getting nowhere. I was wrong to put it on an IRC. We are gonna put the trial here. I will archive the topics above us.Mossflight 19:32, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Trial of Brineminnow Were putting the trial here. Do NOT post anything (like questions) here, if you do it will be deleted. Now Hawkfire, present your evidence. Mossflight 19:34, November 21, 2009 (UTC) I accuse Brineminnow of snooping, cyberbullying, and sockpuppeting. He has been snooping around other users messages, cyberbullying me, Sparrow, and Clover by calling us blind, mean, and rude, and accusing us of banning Eveningswift. Sparrow has checked some things and figured out that his IP was the same of a vandal IP. I call Sparrow to the stand to explain the whole sockpuppet thing. HawkfireTalk! 22:36, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Well, a sockpuppet is when someone creates an account to pretend to be a different person. According to a checkuser, Brineminnow is fairly likely to be a sockpuppet. However, I would really rather not say who I believe him to be a sockpuppet of. Sparrowsong 23:30, November 22, 2009 (UTC) It's been nearly a week. We should really decide his punishment now. I'm thinking a 3-month or maybe 6-month ban (the shortest ban length is 12 hours and the longest is 12 months), but I want to know what other people think. Sparrowsong 18:32, November 28, 2009 (UTC) P.S. Should we have guidelines for how long each different kind of troublemaker gets? Something like this: Trolls: 1-6 months, depending on how bad they were. Flamers: 1-12 months, depending on how bad they were. Vandals: 24 hours-6 months, depending on how bad they were. The annoying edits of trolls and vandals can be undone with the click of a mouse, but the emotional scars a flamer leaves can take years to heal. I know this because I've experienced cyberbullying many, many times. I say 6 months. If it was just cyberbullying and snooping, I'd say four or five, but since he was sockpuppeting as well...it should be six (at least four or five). Also, I agree with you, Sparrowsong, you're right, flamers are the worst, because of their emotional scars. You said it perfectly. --'Icy-chan' 00:05, November 29, 2009 (UTC) I don't know if 6 months is too long because when you think about it, it's a long time. But I guess it all depends on the sockpuppeting. If it's true, then it would depend on who he was before because I don't know and you don't have to say Sparrow but if he did something really bad, then he deserves it. This is too confusing sorry! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 16:56, November 29 2009 (UTC) How long should the ban be?. 3 months 4 months 5 months 6 months With nearly a week to respond, Brinemiinow failed to show up at the trial. His/Her defence is none. I will now give the jury a week to decide the punishment. ChelseaFC 02:17, November 30, 2009 (UTC) I say 4 months. What do you think, Moss? Sparrowsong 02:23, November 30, 2009 (UTC) I do not decide the punishment, you guys do. I just see if it fits (maybe tweak it alittle) and approve the time. But I think maybe 4 weeks 2 weeks 4 days (to be exact XD). ChelseaFC 04:15, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Looks like most people agree with me... Sparrowsong 23:57, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Alright, shall I go give him a 4-month ban? Sparrowsong 21:27, December 5, 2009 (UTC) P.S. I was thinking we could set up a 24-hour system, a bit like the art project's "comments before approval in 24 hours." Maybe something like "Any objections before Brineminnow is banned for 4 months in 24 hours?" 4 months sounds good to me. I have no objections, and, by the way, the 24 hour thing sounds smart. Clover 02:57, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Ok then. I'm going to block Brineminnow right now. Sparrowsong 03:00, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Case closed. Sparrowsong 01:27, December 8, 2009 (UTC)